custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Korpo (Toa Hydros)
Korpo is a named Skrall warrior allied with the Rock Tribe. Biography Originally nameless, Korpo lived in a mountainous area of Bota Magna with the rest of the Rock Tribe, which was governed by the Element Lord of Rock. Later, Korpo was a soldier under the command of the Element Lord of Rock, fighting for control over the recently discovered Energized Protodermis when the planet split apart, stranding Korpo and many others on the largest section known as Bara Magna. Cut off from their homeland, Korpo and the other Skrall came under attack by the shape-shifting Baterra, forcing them to travel south to the city of Roxtus. After the Skrall were accepted into the social system, Korpo began fighting arena battles on the Rock Tribe's behalf. Due to his numerous triumphs in combat, Korpo was bestowed with a name by Tuma. Later, Korpo was assigned alongside Tervok and Drakzu to eliminate the named Skrall warrior Verex. Under the cover that they were to accompany Verex on a mission into the wastelands, Korpo and the others eventually managed to force Verex off a steep cliff, to his apparent death. Unknown to Korpo, Verex survived, and would resurface a year later, his body altered by some means. He later aided his tribe conquer the city of Atero before returning to Roxtus. After the Skrall allied themselves with the Bone Hunters, Korpo aided them in invading the water village of Tajun, driving the Agori villagers out. He soon left to return to Roxtus where he later listened to Tuma’s speech of domination and superiority. After witnessing Tuma's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Korpo was forced to retreat from a hulking creature he mistook for a Baterra. He was forced do battle with the Glatorian who had followed Mata Nui and was sent reeling with his fellow warriors from a blast of elemental power unleashed by the Skrall's foes. Injured and out-classed, Korpo was forced to flee Roxtus with the other Skrall and Bone Hunters. Descending into the wastelands, Korpo joined up with a splinter faction of the Rock Tribe led by Tervok. As time passed, warriors of Tervok's group were abducted until only Korpo, Tervok, and a Skrall soldier were left. Whilst stopping to discuss their plans for survival, the other Skrall warrior of the group was abducted by the rogue Skrall Skirvex, followed quickly by both Korpo and Tervok. Abilities & Traits Strong and confident, Korpo is one of the greatest warriors within the Rock Tribe. He is a vicious fighter, and a brilliant strategist. Tools Korpo wields a sword equipped with a Thornax Launcher along with a saw-edged shield. Alternate Versions *Korpo Trivia *Korpo was inspired by a MOC of the same name originally created by user KylerNuva. *As both Toa Hydros and KylerNuva stories take place within the canon Bionicle Universe, one could say that both versions are in fact the same character. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian Category:Rock Tribe